A dog's life
by JasFiction
Summary: The Priestly's/Sachs remember their favorite big girl...
1. Chapter one

"Gird your loins. Five minutes" Nigel screeched running towards the outer office Runway's Editor-In-Chief. "Six, she apparently hasn't said a word yet so I'm thinking it's gonna be a hellish day," Nigel said. He'd just been given the information off Roy.

"Oh fuck! Okay, I hope Jessica will be in time with the coffee." Andy hopped up and launched herself into her boss's office as Nigel made himself scarce. She fanned the magazines out precisely and poured the usual Pellegrino.

Just then Jessica, the new second assistant after both Andy and Emily had been promoted, got in with the morning coffee order. "Is she here yet?" She asked breathlessly as she ran past Andy.

"Nope, you're right on time, Jess. I'll meet her at the Elevator, print the schedule." Andy stated.

"Sure thing," Jessica said as she placed the coffee down on Miranda's desk.

When Andy arrived at the Elevator, she saw that Miranda was almost there….15...16...17...

DING!

"Good…" Andy faltered when Miranda held her hand up to stall her greeting and stalked past her. There were no instructions. She didn't take her sunglasses off and like Roy said she didn't say a word.

Andy watched as she passed and thought she saw tear stains on Miranda's cheeks. She stood there dumbstruck not knowing what to do or what had happened. She sent Nigel a quick text message. "What the hell happened to her? She looks like she been crying, Nigel. I'm really worried." Andy stalked after her boss to see if she could get her coat or if she was ready to rattle off her usual demands. But no such thing. She walked right past the outer office without so much as a glance and took her purse and coat with her. Then, she closed the office door. Miranda never closed the door. Andy sat at her desk looking over at Jessica they both shrugged. Neither of them had a clue how to handle this.

Andy went over in her mind what could have happened. The divorce had been finalized over a month ago. The twins? Maybe one of them was sick or something was wrong? Since she had become closer to them, she wondered if she should call and ask them. She deliberated on what to do for the best and was worried immensely about Miranda. Looking down to start working, she saw that Miranda had used the Instant Messaging software to call her into the office.

"She just messaged me to go in there," Andy muttered to Jessica, whose eyes went wide.

"Goodness...Okay." Jessica watched Andy as she walked towards the Dragon's Lair with her notepad in hand.

Andy opened the door carefully and closed it right behind her. She looked for Miranda but she wasn't in her usual spot behind her desk. She saw her coat and bag on top of her chairs in front of the desk. From the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda stood by the window looking out onto the New York skyline. She wasn't moving. Nor was she saying anything. Andy put her notepad down and walked slowly towards the editor. Unsure what to do, she stood right behind her as she touched her shoulder and squeezed it gently to let her know she's there. She wasn't afraid of rejection at this moment. She was too worried about her boss.

Miranda carefully put her hand on top of Andy's as if to tell her not to leave. They just stood there for a while.

Andy realized Miranda probably needed a good hug. So being brave, she slid her hand around Miranda's waist carefully. The editor did the unthinkable for Andy and turned into her arms and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in Andy's neck and clung to Andy as if her life depended on it. Andy did the only thing she knew. She hugged Miranda tightly and tried to comfort the beautiful woman in her arms. She could feel Miranda start to shake and heard little hiccups and sobs. It broke her heart to see this unusual sadness from Miranda. She knew whatever had happened couldn't be good at all.

Andy tried to stay quiet and just be there for the woman. She understood she didn't need to talk right now because what Miranda needed was just simple comfort. She let her boss cry on her shoulder as she caressed her back and slid her hands up her neck and into her hair to hold her.

They had never been this close and she could feel how incredibly soft and vulnerable Miranda could be. It made her fall even more in love with the woman than she already has. After a few minutes which felt like hours. When Miranda pulled away slightly, Andy could see how embarrassed she was. Trying to save the editor's dignity, she moved quickly and grabbed a couple of Kleenex from her desk.

Miranda turned back to the window as she grabbed the offered tissues. She dried her eyes and cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.

Andy stepped closer once again and caressed Miranda's arm lightly. "Do you need anything?" She whispered carefully. Miranda shook her head. "Would you like me to clear your schedule today?" There was a brief hesitation before she nodded once. "Can I just ask, are the twins okay?" Miranda stiffened and through the window, Andy saw how silent tears streamed down her face as she shrugged. Andy let go of Miranda and used her phone on the desk. "Hey, Jess. Clear Miranda's schedule for today." She hung up quickly and turned back to her boss. "Would you like me to take you home, Miranda?"

"No," Miranda stated, turning towards Andy. It was the first thing Miranda has said all morning and Andy was relieved to hear her voice even if it was just one word. "Patricia passed away last night," Miranda said suddenly.

Andy's heart just broke instantly. "Oh my God." She breathed "I'm so incredibly sorry for your loss, Miranda." She blurted as tears sprang to her eyes. Unable to stop herself, she hugged the editor fiercely. Whether she wanted it or not, Andy had to offer her comfort and needed it in return. "This must be so hard for you. How did the girls take it?" Andy stepped away again and grabbed the tissue box. She led Miranda to the couch and sat down with her holding her hands between hers and caressing them gently with her thumbs.

It didn't matter at that moment that Miranda was the boss or that Andy was the assistant. Right then, Andy was what Miranda needed, a friend. It felt good that someone was there for her and understood her. "The girls are devastated they all grew up together. It's just...very hard to loose a family member of 11 years." Miranda spoke softly.

"I understand that. Can I ask how she passed?" Andy asked gently.

Miranda grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes once more. "Well, the veterinarian said it was due to her age. St. Bernard's usually only live for eight to ten years. So, our Patricia was already...anyway, she will be cremated today..." Miranda sobbed and Andy went in to hug her once more. "I apologize, Andrea, this is certainly not in your job description..."

"Miranda none of that now, I'm not here as your assistant, okay? I'm here as your friend if that is alright with you." Andy scolded gently.

Miranda pulled back and nodded. "I didn't know how to face my girls today. I tried to pull myself together last night but as soon as they left for school I couldn't hold back anymore." Miranda admitted.

"Miranda, it's okay to grieve and mourn. And it's okay for your girls to see you cry too. How about we organize a little ceremony for Patricia so you can all say goodbye and celebrate her life? You could share funny stories with your girls. I'm sure it would help them and you." Andy suggested hesitantly.

Miranda nodded. "I think you are right, Andrea. Would you join us if we did this? I think we could all use a..." Miranda hesitated. "...friend."

"Of course. I loved the big girl too and I'll miss not being greeted by her when I drop off the book. I will be there for you in whatever way you need." Andy said her voice breaking.

This time Miranda initiated the hug. "Alright, thank you, Andrea, I appreciate this so much."

"I'm happy I can be there for you and the girls Miranda. I hope you know you can always count on me." Andy said as they both stood up.

"I will go over the book now since I wasn't able to do that last night and then at 2 pm, I have to pick up..." Miranda's eyes closed. "...Patricia and bring her home. The girls will be home by 3 pm."

"If you need me, I can come to pick up Patricia with you." Andy offered.

"No, no, I have to do that alone. But I would love for you to come by at 3 pm so we can say our goodbyes to her." Miranda husked, fighting her tears again.

"Of course, Miranda. Would you like me to organize something? Would you like to plant a tree in her honor or something like that?" Andy asked.

Miranda smiled sadly. "That's a sweet idea. An apple tree perhaps. She always loved apples. She..." Miranda stopped as her voice broke.

"I'll get right on it," Andy said and smiled reassuringly at Miranda before leaving her office.

"You can leave the door open, but I don't want to be disturbed," Miranda called out quietly.

"Got it," Andy said as she moved from the office back to her desk. She took a deep breath and saw that Jessica was busy on the phone rearranging Miranda's schedule. Andy wrote her through their messenger.

\- Her dog, Patricia passed away. When you've finished on the phone, go get her another hot coffee and a blueberry muffin. I'm sure she hasn't eaten. She also doesn't want to be disturbed. -

When Jessica saw the message, she looked shocked at Andy and stuttered for a second on the phone before tapping a response.

\- That's terrible, I'm on it. -

Andy nodded and pulling up Safari on her Mac, started looking for places where she could buy an Apple tree for Miranda's yard.

A short time later, Jessica came back with Starbucks and a little bag with the muffin. She hesitated in front of the office.

"Here let me..." Andy offered. She could see Jessica was thankful she didn't have to be the one to disturb Miranda. Andy knocked carefully and Miranda glared at first but when she realized it was Andy, she motioned with her head to get in. "I'm sorry to bother but I thought a coffee may be needed, also I got you a little snack in case you didn't have any breakfast," Andy said as she placed the items on Miranda's desk.

Miranda didn't know how but the younger woman always knew just what she needed. "Thank you, Andrea, that's very thoughtful." Miranda went back to work and Andy took the cue to leave right away again.

Andy left to gather some things around the city for the upcoming ceremony. When she arrived back at Runway Jessica told her that Miranda had already left for the day. She said she was going to get the book sent electronically and once they were done; they could go home early as well.

Andy checked her watch to see it was already 2.30 pm. She shut down her computer and gathered her things to make sure she'd be at Miranda's on time.

TBC


	2. chapter two

Andy looked down when her cell phone pinged and she read the message telling her to let herself in with her key, so she did.

She entered the townhouse and moved steadily down the hall towards the kitchen. The silence of the house was almost oppressive. She took off her shoes and her coat as she went in search of Miranda. She entered the kitchen and placed the little apple tree she'd found on the kitchen island.

Taking out her cell phone, she typed some emails as she waited for the girls and Miranda. She decided to let Miranda know that she was there and was waiting in the kitchen. She instantly got a response back from Miranda stating she would right with her since she had just finished showering. When Andy put her phone away, she heard the front door open and spotted the two little redheads with their heads hanging low. There was none of the usual bubbly chatter or anything close from them that day.

When Caroline and Cassidy saw Andy standing in the doorway, they both started crying and ran towards Andy. She moved out of the kitchen quickly to meet them and caught both of the girls in her arms easily and held them close. It brought Andy to tears once more. "Hey, little munchkins. It's alright, I'm here for you. I'm sorry you lost your big girl. I'll miss her so much." She whispered soothingly, trying to be strong too, just like Miranda mentioned she had been the night before and that morning.

"We'll miss her so much. I'm glad you're here. I think mom is very sad too but she doesn't show it much." Cassidy explained as Caroline nodded. They put down their backpacks and got their lunchboxes out.

"Here, let me put them in the kitchen for you," Andy said reaching out for their boxes. "Your mom is mourning too, you know? She just doesn't want to show it. She's your mom and feels she need to protect you both." She explained softly. "Would you like some juice?" She asked as they sat on the kitchen island.

They both nodded and Andy turned towards the large appliance.

"What's that for?" Caroline asked as she pointed to the tree.

"Well, your mom thought it would be a good idea to have a little ceremony for Patricia today and we can plant an apple tree for her in your yard," Andy revealed as she poured them both a glass of juice.

"She loved apples. She always tried to steal them when we got them for a snack." Cassidy whispered sadly.

"I always gave her the rest of mine when I didn't want to finish them. Now, who will help me finish them when I'm done." Caroline asked and started crying once more. Cassidy hugged her sister and Andy came up behind them to squeeze them both.

"It's alright babies. You have every right to be sad but I'm sure she would have loved the tree and I'm sure she'd love if we shared some stories about her today." Andy tried to comfort them.

They turned and were clinging to Andy when Miranda entered the kitchen. The sight of her assistant comforting her children made her heart swell. She teared up again at the thought of her daughters being in pain over their beloved dog.

Andy looked up and saw Miranda standing with tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything but opened her arms to invite her into the group hug. She wasn't surprised when Miranda entered the circle of her arms and pressed herself close to them all.

"Hello, my Bobbsey's," Miranda said as she joined the group hug. She put one hand around Andy and grabbed her daughters arm as she held Cassidy on the other side. Miranda laid her head on Cassidy's and they could clearly see she was holding back her tears.

"Andy said it's okay to cry, mommy," Caroline whispered.

With that, Miranda found she couldn't hold back anymore. Andy stepped back and let the twins and Miranda continue in their shared grief. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her own tears before placing them on the kitchen island for the twins and Miranda.

Andy tried to be useful and got a Pellegrino out for Miranda and herself as the three Priestly's tried to compose themselves.

"Alright, enough crying. Patricia would hate it if we were crying over her all day long." Miranda said blowing her nose and drying her daughter's tears.

"Mom, I think it's a great idea we plant this tree for her," Cassidy said.

"I'm glad you like the idea. It was Andreas idea actually. I uhm..." Miranda swallowed. "...I picked up Patricia's urn and placed her on top of the fireplace as we discussed. Would you like to see?"

The twins nodded and followed Miranda into the living room.

Andy grabbed something from her purse, giving them time before she followed after them.

They stood in front of the urn, which was a beautifully carved wooden box that held Patricia's name in cursive letters. They sniffed every once in a while before Caroline broke the silence. "I can't believe our big dog fits in there." The bluntness made them all smile a bit.

Andy cleared her throat and they turned around. "I have a little something for you to put next to her urn of you'd like." She handed Miranda a frame that showed a picture of Miranda, the twins and Patricia.

They looked at it and Miranda placed it without a word next to Patricia on the fireplace.

"What do you say we go plant that tree now for our big girl? Andy asked breaking the silence.

"I'll get the gardening tools," Cassidy said.

"And I'll get the tree," Caroline stated.

They both ran from the room to do what they said.

Miranda went over to Andrea and hugged her. "Thank you, that's beautiful. Thank you for being here today." She whispered. When she pulled back Andy wiped a tear off Miranda's cheek and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Always," Andy breathed before swooping in and kissing Miranda softly on the cheek, showing the editor her compassion.

Miranda looked up at her, clearly stunned and Andy was scared she'd overstepped her boundaries. Her eyes went wide and she wanted to pull away.

Miranda smiled as she saw the panic in Andy's eyes. The editor leaned in and laid a soft, chaste peck on the brunette's lips.

Andy seriously had no idea what was happening but enjoyed that little moment immensely.

"Now, come along, Andrea," Miranda whispered and stalked towards her back yard leaving a totally stunned Andy behind.

They all helped to plant the tree in a nice spot in the beautiful garden. They sat together and ate ice cream while they looked at the tree and talked about Patricia and told funny little tales of her that sometimes had them all chuckling at the same time as they wiped their tears away.

"You know, Tucker was so rude at school. He asked me when we would get a new dog? That's so insensitive." Caroline said suddenly.

"Maybe he thought a new dog would comfort you." Andy explained. "But I hope you realize, should you ever decide to get a new puppy, it will be a new member of your family and a new individual. You'd have to be ready for it because any new dog you get will never replace Patricia. So, it's okay to talk about perhaps getting a new puppy, but it's probably not the time just yet."

"Maybe you're right. It would be cute to have a new little puppy but I would be reminded of Patricia all the time and I know I couldn't handle that. I'm sure Tucker didn't mean it in a mean way, it just hurt a little, like he was saying we could replace Patricia when that's impossible." Caroline said.

"I'm glad you were here today, Andy," Cassidy told her. "Thank you."

"You know, even though it was a pretty sad occasion, I have loved being here for you. I think Patricia would have loved it too, she used to like drooling on my couture" Andy grinned.

Miranda smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Andrea? We would love to have you." She asked, grabbing Andy's hand squeezing it.

The twins looked at her with hope blazing in their eyes.

"How can I reject such an invitation. I would love nothing more." Andy gave the three Priestly's one of her brightest smiles and received three large smiles in return.

THE END


End file.
